musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Eminem discography
The discography of Eminem (born Marshall Bruce Mathers III), an American rapper consists of 7 studio albums, 4 compilation albums, 5 video albums, 2 extended plays, 36 singles, 29 music videos and 1 soundtrack album. His music has been released on record labels Web Entertainment and Interscope Records, along with subsidiaries Aftermath Entertainment, Goliath Artists and Shady Records. In 1996, Eminem released his first studio album, Infinite, under Web Entertainment which sold poorly and failed to rank on the national charts. He released is sophomore effort, The Slim Shady LP in 1999 after signing to Interscope Records subsidiarity Aftermath Entertainment which reached the number two spot on the Billboard 200, and received four platinum certifications in the United States from the RIAA. The following year, he released The Marshall Mathers LP which sold 1.76 million copies in its first week, breaking records for the fastest-selling hip hop album of all-time and the fastest-selling solo album in the United States. Two years later, he released The Eminem Show which debuted at number one on the Billboard 200. Eminem stared and released the soundtrack for his movie 8 Mile in 2002 which featured the Academy Award winning song Lose Yourself which became the rapper's first number one single. In 2004, Eminem released his fifth studio album, Encore which was the rapper's third consecutive studio album to reach number one in the United States, Australia, Canada, New Zealand and United Kingdom but sales failed to match his previous albums and due to this, he took a hiatus from music. In 2009, he released the single Crack a Bottle featuring Dr. Dre and 50 Cent which was the lead single off his sixth album Relapse, the following year, Eminem released Recovery, the singles "Not Afraid" and "Love The Way You Lie" featuring Rihanna, became the rapper's third and fourth number one songs on the Hot 100. On August 25, 2013, he released the single "Berzerk" which debut at number 3 on the Billboard Hot 100 and announced his new album "The Marshall Mathers LP 2" which was released on November 5, 2013, the following singles were Survival which was showcased during the Call of Duty: Ghost reveal trailer, Rap God and The Monster featuring Rihanna. Albums Studio albums Extended plays Compilation albums Video albums Miscellaneous compilation releases Singles As lead artist As featured artist } (The Notorious B.I.G. featuring Eminem) | 1999 | 115 || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |''Born Again'' |- !scope="row"|"Forgot About Dre" (Dr. Dre featuring Eminem) | 2000 | 25 || — || — || — || 41 || 20 || 26 || 29 || 37 || 7 | * BPI: Silver |''2001' |- !scope="row"|"Rock City" (Royce da 5'9" featuring Eminem) | 2002 | — || — || 45 || — || 30 || — || — || — || 37 || — | |''Rock City (Version 2.0)'' |- !scope="row"|"One Day at a Time (Em's Version)" (2Pac featuring Eminem and Outlawz) | 2004 | 80 || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |''Tupac: Resurrection'' |- !scope="row"|"Welcome 2 Detroit" (Trick-Trick featuring Eminem) | 2005 | 100 || — || — || — || 20 || — || — || — || — || — | |''The People vs.'' |- !scope="row"|"Smack That" (Akon featuring Eminem) | 2006 | 2 || 2 || 3 || — || 5 || 1 || 1 || 3 || 3 || 1 | * RIAA: 3× Platinum * ARIA: Platinum * BEA: Gold * BPI: Silver * IFPI SWE: Platin * RIANZ: Platinum |''Konvicted'' |- !scope="row"|"Forever" (Drake featuring Kanye West, Lil Wayne and Eminem) |rowspan="2"|2009 | 8 || 99 || — || 26 || — || 41 || — || — || 68 || 42 | |''More Than a Game'' |- !scope="row"|"Drop the World" (Lil Wayne featuring Eminem) | 18 || 56 || — || 24 || — || 43 || — || — || — || 51 | * RIAA: 2× Platinum |''Rebirth'' |- !scope="row"|"Roman's Revenge" (Nicki Minaj] featuring Eminem) |rowspan="2"|2010 | 56 || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || 125 | |''Pink Friday'' |- !scope="row"|"That's All She Wrote" (T.I. featuring Eminem) | 18 || — || — || 46 || — || — || — || — || — || 158 | |''No Mercy'' |- !scope="row"|"I Need a Doctor" (Dr. Dre featuring Eminem and Skylar Grey) |rowspan="2"|2011 | 4 || 12 || — || 8 || 25 || 14 || 23 || 56 || 33 || 8 | * RIAA: 2× Platinum * ARIA: 2× Platinum * BPI: Silver | Non-album single |- !scope="row"|"Writer's Block" (Royce da 5'9" featuring Eminem) | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || 199 | |''Success Is Certain'' |- !scope="row"|"Throw That" (Slaughterhouse {featuring Eminem) |rowspan="3"|2012 | 98 || — || — || 69 || — || — || — || — || — || — | |''Welcome to: Our House'' |- !scope="row"|"My Life" (50 Cent featuring Eminem and Adam Levine) | 27 || 33 || 44 || 14 || 52 || 6 || 34 || — || 68 || 2 | |''Street King Immortal'' |- !scope="row"|"C'mon Let Me Ride" (Skylar Grey featuring Eminem) | — || — || 102 || 84 || — || — || 22 || — || — || — | |''Don't Look Down'' |- |colspan="15" style="font-size:90%"| "—" denotes a recording that did not chart or was not released in that territory. |} Other charted songs Guest appearances Music videos References